


You're Not Supposed To Be Here

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff, Some angst, i call this the "lil bit of everything"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: Enemies to Friends to LoversWith Quote: "You're not supposed to be here"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	You're Not Supposed To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> Heres another lil drabble!!  
> Hope yall enjoy!

_~_

_Before_

Before it was glares across hallways. It was jaws to fists and verbal rocks and blood spilled for the sake of spilling it.

_Then_

Then it became glances across hallways and subtle interactions and small nods for the sake of unity. 

Then it became knocks on forbidden doors and surprised glances that led to shuffled feet that led to “You’re not supposed to be here.”

_After_

After it became secret smiles in crowded places and burning cheeks and hands held under desks for the sake of embarrassing the other.

It was knocks on familiar doors that led to bright smiles that led to hands grabbing robes and curling in bed and it became a whispered “I love you” in the dark of night.

It became confused glances from friends and “You seem happy, Harry” in questioning tones and longing for affection in public and the pressing guilt of hiding.

It became bickering and shame and slammed doors and “ _I don’t want to be your dirty little secret!_ ” and sobs sitting alone in dark corners that used to be theirs.

It became weeks of starving and failing classes and restless nights because _he’s not here_ and teary confessions and recountings to friends.

It became walking to the other side of the hall and grabbing his chin and kissing him in front of the school and a mumbled “I’m so sorry” and a crushing hug and a tearful reply and not a single care for who was watching.

It became a spring wedding two years later, a snake and a lion.

It became their kids growing up, and memories of being young.

It became _perfect._


End file.
